Lady Rose
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Lady Rose, rumah mewah di sudut Kota London yang bertahun-tahun terlantar. Disebut sebagai rumah paling berhantu yang tidak dapat dijinakkan. Atas permintaan pemilik rumah, Sasuke dan timnya dikirim untuk menyelidiki dan memusnahkan sumber gangguan. Segalanya berjalan lancar, hingga hantu gadis berambut pirang itu muncul. Lockwood AU.


_._

 _Pernahkah kau temukan malam yang tak kunjung usai?_

 _Tatkala bintang dan bulan terbelenggu dalam kegelapan yang abadi?_

 _Dan kau..._

 _... kau hitung detik demi detik, menit demi menit, jam demi jam_

 _Terkubur dalam debu waktu yang meninggi di sekitarmu._

 _Malam yang kau cinta, dengan serpihan berlian bertabur di atasnya,_

 _Masih kau mimpikan seolah itu baru saja terjadi._

 _Dan cintamu—cintamu pada bintang dan bulan_

 _Telah tersapu kegelapan_

 _Melebur bertumpuk dengan debu waktu._

— **Y. I**

.

...*...

.

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

LockWood & Co. Belongs to Jonathan Stroud.

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan material keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

Warning: Lockwood & Co. AU, OOC, miss typo(s), etc

 **Kisah ini didedikasikan untuk seorang sahabat yang menemani hari-hariku bahkan setelah kematiannya.**

Happy reading ^^

.

...*...

.

Haruno Sakura memandang nanar bangunan di hadapannya. Seluruh tubuhnya merinding dengan cara yang tidak normal. Pandangannya tertuju pada salah satu jendela yang berada di lantai dua. Sepintas dia merasa melihat sesuatu, menajamkan matanya... tidak, tak ada apapun di sana—setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Rumah yang mereka datangi adalah sebuah rumah mewah bergaya romantik. Terdiri dari empat lantai dan satu lantai bawah tanah. Tanah seluas dua hektar mengelilingi, dibuat menjadi taman, hutan pribadi, dan perkebunan anggur mini. Didirikan seratus lima puluh tahun lalu dan sudah berganti pemilik beberapa kali, rumah ini kini menjadi bangunan terlantar yang memesona.

Jika melihatnya di siang hari, Sakura yakin dia akan menganggap rumah itu sebagai sebuah karya seni yang indah dengan tiang-tiang tinggi dan puluhan jendela yang berderet. Taman mawarnya yang tak terawat dan liar memberikan kesan romantis tersendiri. Dan pohon-pohon besar yang memenuhi samping dan belakang rumah bisa diandaikan sebagai benteng alami yang menyesatkan. Sakura bisa membayangkannya sebagai kastil Si Buruk Rupa dalam kisah Si Cantik dan Si Buruk Rupa, tempat cinta dan pengorbanan hidup kekal dalam tiap jengkal tanahnya.

Tapi di malam hari, rumah itu memberikan nuansa yang begitu berbeda. Tanpa cahaya berkilau di balik jendela-jendela gelapnya, rumah itu terlihat persis seperti rumah hantu dalam pikiran orang awam. Gemerisik daun-daun mawar yang terembus angin terdengar seperti bisikan halus seseorang. Dan tiang-tiang yang menjulang tampak bagaikan pengawal batu raksasa yang sanggup menginjakmu hingga remuk. Angin dingin musim gugur berembus menyelinap masuk dari celah-celah dinding batu, menciptakan suara siulan yang seolah memanggil menuju alam baka.

Sakura menelan ludah. Rumah itu bukannya ' _tampak seperti rumah berhantu_ '. Rumah itu adalah ' _rumah berhantu yang nyata_ '.

Pewaris baru rumah itu, keponakan dari pemilik sebelumnya yang enggan tinggal di rumah tersebut, resmi mendapatkan hak penuh akan rumah bernama **Lady Rose** tiga bulan lalu. Akasuna Sasori (pengusaha muda tampan dengan rambut merah menyala) berniat merombak rumah itu dan menjadikannya rumah musim dingin. Namun, di petang pertama yang dihabiskan di rumah itu, terjadi beberapa pergerakan ganjil yang diyakininya sebagai pergerakan supranatural.

Suara seseorang berjalan di lorong yang kosong, pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan tertutup sendiri, hingga suara tangis seseorang yang semakin lama semakin terdengar bagaikan jeritan. Sasori memilih untuk keluar dari rumah itu di tengah malam buta dan meminta pertolongan pada polisi—yang membawanya ke agensi deteksi psikis yang menaungi Sakura.

Gadis itu menoleh pada ketiga rekannya. "Aku merasakan miasma **(1)** di rumah ini. Paling pekat yang ada di sana. Di jendela yang kacanya hilang itu."

Uzumaki Naruto, anak laki-laki paling muda dalam tim mereka, bersiul pelan. "Jika Sakura sudah bisa merasakannya dari jarak sejauh ini, maka sudah pasti kita hantu tipe dua **(2)** yang kita hadapi."

"Jangan seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan," Uchiha Sasuke menegur ketus. Ketua dari tim mereka itu berdiri beberapa langkah di depan Sakura. Mantel hitam yang digunakannya berkibar tertiup angin, memperlihatkan _rapier_ yang terikat di sabuk. Menutupi matanya dengan lengan. "Ada kemungkinan yang akan kita hadapi adalah gugus hantu tipe dua **(3)**. Aku menemukan terlalu banyak pendar kematian **(4)**. Beberapa sudah begitu lama hingga nyaris tak terlihat, namun beberapa jelas masih berusia bulanan."

Naruto berdecak pelan, berjalan cepat karena bersemangat, menjajari Sasuke. "Apa menurutmu paman Tuan Akatsuna adalah seorang psikopat maniak yang mengubur jasad korbannya di tempat ini?"

"Lagi-lagi bicara seenaknya. Kita bisa dituntut atas pencemaran nama baik jika seseorang mendengar omonganmu itu," Sakura mendecih kesal. Menyibakkan rambut pendek merah mudanya ke belakang, memincingkan matanya, namun melihat pendar kematian memang bukan bakat utamanya, yang bisa dia lihat hanya pendar yang masih berusia muda—dan tak ada yang bisa ditangkapnya di sana. "Lagipula, mencari pembunuh adalah tugas polisi. Kewenangan kita hanyalah menganalisis pergerakan supranatural yang terjadi dan mengamankan Sumber **(5)**."

Si pirang yang masih berusia empat belas memberengut tak senang. "Kau sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, Sakura. Terlalu serius—itu membosankan."

Sakura sudah siap membantah saat sebuah suara menyela, "Sakura ada benarnya. Tanpa harus menjadi detektif amatir sekalipun, pekerjaan kita saat ini sudah cukup berat."

Ketiga anak yang masih berusia belasan tahun itu menoleh pada satu-satunya pria dewasa yang ada dalam tim, meminta penjelasan. Kakashi Hatake, penyelia mereka, hanya tersenyum (cara tersenyum yang aneh karena hanya dilakukan dengan satu mata, sementara bagian wajah yang lain tertutup masker dan penutup mata).

Kakashi mengangkat bahu. "Bertanya padaku pun percuma anak-anak. Tidak seperti kalian, Bakatku sudah lama memudar dan aku hanya dapat merasakan gejala penampakan dalam jarak dekat." Pria muda itu berjalan memimpin tiga remaja muda itu menuju rumah yang mennjadi objek pemeriksaan mereka hari ini. "Tapi, rumah ini memang memiliki repurtasi yang buruk mengenai kejadian supranatural. Dan sejarah berdarahnya membuat hantu manapun yang tinggal di sini sanggup bertahan dalam waktu lama. Kurasa Sakura bisa menjelaskannya dengan lebih baik." Mengerling pada satu-satunya gadis dalam rombongan kecil itu.

"Dua puluh tiga kematian terhitung terjadi di rumah ini—setidaknya yang tercantum di koran selama seratus tahun terakhir. Termasuk di dalamnya pembantaian keluarga Yamanaka yang terjadi delapan puluh tiga tahun yang lalu," Sakura berdeham. Senang karena diandalkan oleh penyelia mereka yang di masa mudanya terkenal sebagai agen yang mengagumkan. "Dan beberapa kasus orang hilang yang tak terpecahkan yang terjadi di sekitar rumah ini. Dengan informasi itu, setidaknya kita bisa mengasumsikan jika ada satu gugus dengan jumlah maksimal 35 hantu di dalamnya."

"35?! Jangan bercanda!" Naruto mengerang. Masih jelas di ingatannya kejadian dua bulan lalu saat dia nyaris terbunuh karena gugus hantu yang hanya berisi tiga. Dan sekarang 35? Yang benar saja! "Dari mana kau bisa dapat informasi itu?" Naruto memandang curiga pada Sakura.

Sakura melayangkan tendangannya ke punggung Naruto. "Itulah alasannya mengapa aku selalu menyuruhmu membaca Manual Fittes hingga tuntas!" omelnya. Menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal sambil memainkan ujung mantel musim dinginnya yang terasa memberatkan langkah. "Mencari informasi sebelum memasuki objek adalah hal pertama yang harus dilakukan agen manapun. Sementara kau sibuk mengayun-ayunkan _rapier_ sambil berteriak-teriak seperti orang tolol di ruang latihan, aku dan Sasuke pergi ke pusat data perpustakaan untuk melakukan riset."

"Pada akhirnya, penelitian lapangan secara langsung selalu lebih baik dibanding membolak-balik koran tua," Naruto berkata riang, berpura-pura tidak mendengar teriakan kemarahan Sakura. "Buku tua tidak akan menyelamatkan kita saat sudah berada di depan hantu."

"Itulah alasan mengapa kau menjadi orang dengan rekor nyaris mati terbanyak di agensi."

Sedikit di depan dua remaja yang masih terus berdebat, Uchiha Sasuke menyipitkan mata. Remaja berambut hitam yang tahun ini menginjak usia enam belas (usia rentan di mana para agen mulai mengalami degradasi bakat), itu menunjuk salah satu bangunan tambahan yang tampaknya merupakan gudang taman di masa lalu. "Ada satu penampakan di sudut. Tipe satu yang samar. Dia hanya diam dan menangis."

"Kau yakin melihat tipe satu?" Kakashi bertanya. Tangannya siaga di atas rapier, siap untuk serangan tidak terduga yang bisa saja terjadi. Pandangan matanya tetap terarah pada rumah yang sedang mereka tuju. "Atau mungkin itu tipe dua yang... tak sengaja terlihat samar?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan, mengejek. "Pengelihatanku masih belum memudar—jika itu yang kau khawatirkan." Sasuke mengambil kacamata hitam yang diletakkannya di saku mantel dan menggunakannya, seolah menegaskan kata-katanya jika pendar kematian yang dilihatnya masih begitu menyilaukan. "Aku melihat sama baiknya dengan delapan tahun lalu. Dan tempat ini terlalu _bercahaya_."

"Apakah seburuk itu?"

"Nyaris seperti bekas medan perang."

Kakashi melirik pada dua anggota yang lebih muda (Sakura masih sibuk meneriaki Naruto sementara si anak laki-laki hanya tersenyum sembari menimpali sekenanya). "Sebaiknya kita berhati-hati kali ini."

Dalam pengelihatan seseorang yang berbakat, tempat kematian seseorang terlihat seolah memiliki pendar tersendiri. Semakin terang pendarnya, semakin tinggi tingkat kekerasan yang menyebabkan kematian itu terjadi. Pendar kematian yang kuat dapat bertahan hingga belasan bahkan puluhan tahun. Dan semakin kuat pendar kematiannya, semakin tinggi kemungkinan jiwa manusia itu terjebak di dunia dan menjadi hantu.

Sasuke memandang rumah di hadapannya. Tempat yang dalam mata manusia terlihat gelap dan mengerikan itu, dalam pandangan Sasuke terlihat memiliki pendar biru dan kuning yang ganjil. Dari sudut matanya, dia merasa melihat sesuatu bergerak. Seorang wanita berdiri di balik pohon. Seluruh tubuhnya terlihat berpendar pucat, kecuali wajahnya yang gelap dan berkabut. Rambutnya pirang panjang, berkibar tertiup angin yang tak ada.

Hantu, tidak terbantahkan.

Kediamannya terasa seperti hantu tipe satu yang pasif dan tidak berbahaya. Namun pendarnya yang begitu jelas dan terang... tenaganya jelas seimbang dengan tipe dua.

Hantu pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya, rambutnya berterbangan ke segala arah seperti sarang laba-laba. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa gadis yang telah mati itu hendak menyampaikan sesuatu padanya. Sesuatu yang begitu penting. Namun pendengarannya hanya mendengar dengung-dengung samar tak bermakna.

Sakura yang tengah memaki Naruto terdiam di tengah-tengah kata. Menghentikan langkah dan memejamkan mata—cara yang dilakukannya untuk mempertajam bakat pendengarannya. "Aku mendengar sesuatu," katanya.

Ketiga laki-laki di sekelilingnya ikut menghentikan langkah, menunggu dengan tegang.

Beberapa menit Sakura terdiam. Satu tangan menyangga dahinya. Beberapa kali melenguh dan mendesah pelan. Bibir gadis itu bergerak seolah dia bicara dalam mimpi. "Seseorang bicara... seorang gadis... dalam dan menggema...," membuka matanya dengan tiba-tiba. Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, menyipitkan mata, mencari sosok yang berbicara padanya dari alam supranatural. "Siapa yang bicara... aku tidak melihatnya..."

Naruto mengecek termometer yang dibawanya. "12 derajat. Masih terlalu hangat untuk penampakan bukan?"

Sasuke kembali memandang gadis pirang yang tak beranjak dari balik pohon. Mengamatinya dengan detail. Gadis itu tampak hanya setahun atau dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Berdiri bertelanjang kaki dengan gaun biru kotak-kotak mengembang menutupi hingga lututnya. _Fashion_ wanita mungkin bukan keahliannya, tapi Sasuke juga tahu jika tak ada yang masih menggunakan baju bermodel seperti itu setidaknya selama tujuh puluh dasawarsa terakhir.

Dia mengangkat tangannya, sama sekali tak merasakan dingin ganjil di kulit tangan yang terbuka. Tidak ada pula perasaan sedih dan gelisah yang tidak umum. Secara umum, dia nyaris tidak merasakan adanya manifestasi di sekitar mereka. Namun gadis mati itu ada di sana! Berdiri dengan wajah yang tidak terlihat.

Kakashi memfokuskan pandangannya pada Sakura. Menepuk pundak gadis itu dan mengubah suaranya menjadi suara membujuk—yang selalu dilakukannya jika salah satu agennya tampak panik atau tak sadarkan diri. "Tak apa kau tak bisa melihatnya. Yang penting adalah apa yang dia katakan."

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Sakura masih bicara dengan nada mengigau. Bakatnya memang luar biasa, dan kesensitifannya akan alam gaib lebih tinggi dibandingkan agen pada umumnya, namun di sisi lain, saat dia terhanyut oleh arus suara alam gaib, Sakura bisa menjadi pedang bermata dua yang tak dapat dikendalikan. "Katanya tempat ini... dingin... dingin dan menakutkan..."

Naruto bersiul, "Terlalu umum, hantu yang tidak kreatif." Menerima satu jitakan di kepala dari Kakashi.

Wajah Sakura memucat. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Suhu menurun dengan drastis. Sasuke mengecek termometernya, 10 derajat. Penurunan dua derajat dalam hitungan detik—gejala pasti manifestasi. Hidungnya mencium aroma musim panas yang kuat—debu, sinar matahari dan kulit kayu kering. Tangannya siaga di atas _rapier_ , matanya tidak lepas pada sosok gadis pirang yang kini sudah berada di sisi pohon. "Arah pukul tiga. Hantu level dua," desisnya cepat.

"Aku merasakan gejala penampakan, tapi aku belum melihat apapun!" Naruto berkata dengan frustasi, tangannya ikut bersiaga di atas rapier. "Di mana?"

"Di bawah pohon."

"Pohon yang mana?!"

Kakashi masih memfokuskan dirinya pada Sakura yang sekarang menggigil dan mulai gemetaran. "Apa yang dikatakannya, Sakura?" suaranya terdengar begitu tenang meski angin yang kuat tiba-tiba muncul, menerbangkan daun-daun kering di sekitar mereka. "Apa yang dikatakannya padamu?"

Sakura mencengkram lengan Kakashi kuat-kuat. Mata hijaunya membola dengan ketakutan yang aneh. "... _jangan datang ke tempat ini sebelum kau mati..."_

.

...*...

.

 _Aku mengormati tiap mimpi yang kau agungkan_

 _Memujanya bagaikan memuja dewa-dewi surgawi yang menaungimu_

 _Namun, pernahkah kau melihat,_

 _jika hidup adalah pecahan kesalahan yang abadi?_

 _Yang mungkin disesali oleh para dewa—dan juga mimpimu_

 _Karena kau..._

 _... dan aku_

 _Kita adalah malaikat-malaikat kesalahan yang membawa tombak kehancuran,_

 _Dengan cinta yang kupercaya sebagai matanya_

 _Dan aku masih bertanya, mengapa aku harus menghormatinya sementara kau tidak?_

.

...TBC...

.

 **Glossarium istilah:**

 **(1)** Gejala-gejala sebelum terjadinya penampakan/manifestasi

 _Miasma_ : Perasaan tidak nyaman saat terjadi manifestasi (penampakan), sering dirasakan bersama dengan bau dan rasa aneh.

 _Malaise_ : Perasaan sedih dan gentar saat hantu menghampiri

 _Kegentaran_ : Perasaan takut yang aneh sebelum dan saat hantu melakukan manifestasi

 _Pendinginan_ : Perubahan suhu mendekati tempat terjadinya manifestasi

 **(2)** Tipe-tipe hantu.

 _Tipe 1_ : Hantu paling umum, paling lemah dan tidak berbahaya

 _Tipe 2_ : Hantu paling berbahaya dan lebih kuat dibandingkan hantu tipe 1.

 _Tipe 3_ : Tipe hantu paling langka yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan manusia

 **(3)** _Gugus hantu_ : Sekelompok hantu yang menempati wilayah yang sama

 **(4)** _Bakat_ : merupakan kemampuan mendeteksi aktifitas supranatural yang biasanya dimiliki anak-anak. Tidak semua anak lahir dengan Bakat, dan Bakat akan memudar seiring dengan berjalannya usia. Maka dari itu industri pengendalian hantu sebagian besar dijalankan oleh anak-anak dan remaja awal.

Jenis-jenis Bakat:

 _Tipe pengelihatan_ : Mampu melihat penampakan dan pendar kematian (jejak cahaya yang muncul di tempat terjadinya kematian) dengan jelas

 _Tipe pendengaran_ : Mampu mendengar suara roh, gema masa lalu dan suara-suara supranatural lainnya

 _Tipe sentuhan_ : Dapat merasakan gema kematian dari barang yang disentuhnya. Kadang disertai visualisasi pengelihatan, pendengaran bahkan perasaan dalam prosesnya.

 **(5)** _Sumber_ : Tempat asal kemunculan dan hilangnya hantu. Biasanya berupa sisa jasad, tempat kematian atau barang yang terikat sangat kuat pada hantu.

.

...*...

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini ^^

Hime Hoshina akhirnya menyelesaikan masa hiatusnya dan kembali menulis. Aku kangen dengan fandom ini. Dan novel Lockwood & Co terlalu menarik untuk tidak dibuat sebagai sebuah universe.

Sebisa mungkin aku ingin membuat kisah ini bisa dipahami oleh kalian yang belum membaca bukunya (tapi aku sangat merekomdasikannya, kisahnya luar biasa). Jadi, jika ada bagian yang tidak dimengerti, silakan ditanyakan ^^

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya...

 _Yogyakarta, 23 Agustus 2017_


End file.
